


Cake or Death

by rudbeckia



Series: exchange student AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Exchange Student AU, Innuendo, M/M, Rimming, buttercream as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Hux is at a party hosted by the Mitaka family for their school’s foreign exchange programme. Aided and abetted by Phasma, he managesat lastto go talk to the dark haired, well built man/boy who is being hosted by Dopheld. Fortunately there is no language barrier. They are both fluent in innuendo.Written for the prompt “Give me cake or give me death” that has been languishing in my inbox since long before Huxloween and my diversion into the Venom fandom.





	Cake or Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FruHallbera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruHallbera/gifts).



Hux walked up to Phasma, face still burning and stomach still churning from his aborted attempt to go talk to the exchange students after they’d all more or less sung Happy Birthday to Dopheld. Phasma brandished a broad, flat knife at him. “Well?”  
“Ugh.” Hux picked up a paper plate. “Give me cake, or stab me with that and put me out of my misery.”  
“Go talk to him. He speaks English, you know. They’re American, so they’re not even proper foreigners.”  
“He’s intimidating.” Hux nodded as Phasma moved the knife up to the size of slice he wanted. “There’s just so much of him! Anyway there’s no point. They all leave in a couple of days and I’ll never see him again.”  
“I thought his broad chest and muscular shoulders were what got you all hot and bothered. Wait,” she said with a wink, depositing the slab of sweet yellow sponge with its generous layer of pale pink buttercream onto his plate. She carved another slice and put that on Hux’s plate too. “Now go ask him if he’d like a fork.”

Hux rolled his eyes and shook his head. Over the past ten days and nights—especially nights—Hux had found his thoughts dwelling on the well-built boy called Kylo. Kylo had been billeted with the Mitaka family, which probably meant that Kylo was closer to Dopheld’s fifteen-today in age than to his eighteen-last-week. He’d gleaned from cafeteria gossip that Dopheld and Kylo did not like each other much and he’d tentatively asked his father if Kylo could stay with them instead. His father had refused, saying that Hux needed to study this year without distraction.

Hux wandered closer to the huddle of Americans. One of them nudged Kylo and Hux halted, feeling the heat rise up his neck once more. He’d almost aborted the mission again when Kylo stepped away from his friends and smiled. “Hi, Hux.”  
“Uh, hi. I wondered if—?”  
“Yes!” Kylo stood close to Hux. “Maybe the kitchen is quieter?”  
“Okay,” Hux turned and walked along the hall and into the kitchen. He kept going when he saw a couple of other students snogging in the corner. He led right through the kitchen, out the back door and onto a small, raised wooden deck with a picnic bench and a rail around it. Kylo followed and stood with his hips against the rail. Hux watched him in the yellow light that spilled from the windows. Hux smiled, raised his plate and said, “Would you like a fork?”  
“I’d rather use my fingers,” replied Kylo, words running together.  
“For the cake?” asked Hux, frowning.  
Kylo laughed and looked away. “What else could I mean?”  
“I don’t kn—“  
“I guess I could just lean right over and suck it.”  
Hux raised his eyebrows and stared openly at Kylo. Kylo returned his gaze. “Is that how you eat cake over there?”  
“It depends on what you mean by cake,” said Kylo with a grin. “How old are you?”  
“Eighteen.”  
“Thank fuck.” Kylo shifted and sighed in relief. “I was worried you were the same age as Mitaka since you’re friends. I’m seventeen by the way. I want to put your cake in my mouth.”  
Hux set the paper plate down on the picnic bench and sucked his lower lip for a second, stomach fluttering and a delicious tingle fizzing behind the base of his cock. “You can do,” he said quietly, “whatever you like with my cake.”  
“Bring it, then.” Hux felt Kylo’s large, warm hand clasp his.

Kylo led Hux across damp lawn to a rickety wooden potting shed at the far end of the garden. It was unlocked and tidied ready for winter, with neat stacks of plant pots under the empty bench and the floor had been swept of the season’s detritus. The plywood floor creaked underfoot and even their breathing echoed loud in the small space. Hux set the plate of cake on the bench and pulled the door closed behind them. When he turned, Kylo pushed both hands through Hux’s hair and crowded him for a kiss.  
“Mmm, does the carpet match the drapes?” said Kylo, hand roving down Hux’s chest to his waistband, fingers easing below the fabric.  
“You think I dye my hair this colour?” Hux sounded sharper than he intended.  
“I like red hair,” said Kylo, popping the button fly of Hux’s jeans and pushing them down with his shorts. “I’ve been thinking about it since I saw you in the hall on the first day when our accommodation was assigned. I prayed I’d get to stay with you. Every night I’ve been listening to the Mitakas snoring and thinking about secretly slipping into bed with you. Help me out here?”  
Kylo’s confession alongside the slightest air currents ghosting across Hux’s exposed cock and balls set off tremors in his groin. He was hard already at the thought of what might happen next, and he bit his lip to suppress a groan when Kylo cupped his balls and thumbed the hair around the base of his cock. Hux unfastened Kylo’s skintight denims and eased them over his hips, letting out a soft ‘oh!’ as Kylo’s cock bobbed into the space between them and he stroked it, large, hard and hot. “Don’t they have underwear in America?”  
Kylo shrugged. “I ran out.”  
Hux yelped in surprise when Kylo lifted him and laid him along the potting bench where the window, set at an angle to catch the best rays of spring sunshine, looked out at a deep indigo November sky scattered with stars. Hux had to bend his knees up to fit.  
“If anyone looks out of the house, they’ll see!” Hux protested, despite the buzz of excitement that the thought of discovery provoked.  
“No they won’t,” countered Kylo. “And if they do, so what?”

Hux had no answer because he definitely did not want Kylo to back off. Kylo leaned down and kissed his lips, hand clasping around Hux’s cock and stroking it slowly. He paused and smiled at Hux, teeth glinting in the faint light from a fingernail moon. “I said I wanted to eat your cake.”  
“You did say that,” said Hux, reaching for the plate beside his head. He scooped a finger through the buttercream and smeared it up the shaft of his cock, twitching at the frisson of the cold texture. Kylo laughed softly, leaned down and sucked the head of Hux’s cock into his hot mouth. Hux moaned and stifled the sound with the back of his hand. Kylo worked his lips from the head down the shaft, then sucked gently on Hux’s balls. He pushed Hux’s jeans and shorts down over his knees to his ankles, shoved Hux’s legs higher, knees to shoulders, then eased his head between Hux’s thighs and traced a pointed tongue back from his balls to his entrance. Kylo paused and reached a long arm over to the plate. Hux gasped as a finger, cold and slick with buttercream, circled his hole then pushed inside.  
“Fuck!” Hux laughed. “That’s— Aaah!”  
Hux thought he might combust from the intensity of the sensation. Kylo’s finger slipped in and out of his arse while Kylo’s tongue lapped under his balls and then licked up his shaft. Kylo took the head of Hux’s cock into his mouth again and bobbed his head in time with his thrusting finger. Hux felt his balls tighten and unmistakeable heat coiling rapidly in his groin. He garbled a warning too late then came hard.

Kylo spat and grabbed a piece of cake. He took a bite, chewed and swallowed. Hux laughed. “Sorry. I tried to warn you but I couldn’t make words.”  
“It’s okay,” Kylo said. “I guess I’ll get used to it.”  
“Help me down.” Kylo guided Hux back to standing. Hux pulled his jeans up without fastening them. “Stand facing the window. Lean on the bench. Legs open wide as you can.”  
Kylo did as Hux asked. Hux smeared buttercream down Kylo’s cleft then crouched behind him. He tongued at the base of Kylo’s spine then moved down gradually, licking and sucking at the skin coated with sweet confection, gratified by the pleasured sounds Kylo was making. Hux flicked his tongue over Kylo’s puckered entrance and Kylo let out a soft moan then tilted his hips to rock back against Hux. Hux lapped over and over Kylo’s hole with a soft, flat tongue then hardened it to push into him, hearing Kylo’s breath catch and sigh. After a minute or so, Kylo cursed.  
“Fuck, Hux, if you don’t get your hands on my cock soon I swear I’m gonna— OOOOH!”  
Hux had added a forefinger beside his slick tongue pushing into Kylo. He pulled his head back and eased the fingertip in a little deeper. Hux reached around Kylo with his other hand and clasped Kylo’s cock, stroking it with a few firm pumps of his hand until Kylo howled and came, spattering the underside of the bench.

Hux eased his finger out of Kylo slowly and guided him to turn around. Kylo pulled Hux in and held him. “For the return visit,” said Kylo, “I will fix it so that you stay with me and we will do that whenever we want.”  
Hux sighed and rested his forehead on Kylo’s shoulder. “I’m not going,” he said. “It’s right after my exams and I will officially have left school so I can’t be part of the programme.”  
Kylo froze then relaxed. “Come anyway.”  
Hux thought for a few seconds about the mind-numbingly menial summer job he had lined up at his father’s business and about the balance of his savings account and about the cost of cheap flights. Kylo leaned in and kissed him but pulled back when Hux didn’t respond.  
“You’re saying no. Huh. I guess it’s expensive and we just met really.” Kylo’s tone changed to something harder. “I shouldn’t’ve asked. I mean, this was fun but it doesn’t have to mean any—”  
“I want to,” Hux said.  
“—thing... What?”  
“I said I want to. Right now, I can’t think of anything I want more. I’ll be in school until June and then I have to work all summer to get money and it’s only November so I can’t visit until probably the end of September next year and you might have changed your mind by then but—“  
“We can skype or facetime or something. Ask each other to... do stuff. Right?”  
Hux laughed and looked into Kylo’s eager face. “Yes we can. Come on, we should go inside before anyone comes looking for us.”

Hux took Kylo’s hand and by the time he had led Kylo back into the house, he’d had an idea. He ignored Phasma’s knowing smirk and pulled out his phone, thumbing through his contacts. Kylo watched as Hux raised the phone to his ear and smiled at him.  
“Hi, dad... I know. Sorry to bother you, sir. I’m bringing a friend home to spend the night... No, it’s a boy. Someone I know from school. His parents are away for the weekend and I thought... yes, sir. He can share my room and I promise we’ll keep out of your way in the morning. Thanks.”  
Hux grinned at Kylo while Phasma whooped. “Get your things,” he said. “It won’t be Dopheld’s snoring that keeps you awake all night tonight.”


End file.
